Maraudeur Égaré
by Paradise Nightwish
Summary: Pas de Petigrow dans les personnages ? Bien... Les pensées d'un maraudeur... égaré. Queudver vu sous un coté un peu plus...humain ... Dans la mesure du possible. Ce sont ses pensées...Intimes ¤?¤


Voici un One Shot, que j'ai écrit il y a un moment…

Résumé : Les pensées de Peter Petigrow.

N/A : je n'aime pas spécialement ce personnage, mais je me suis dit que c'était interessant d'imaginer son point de vue sur toute l'histoire… Enfin, son point de vue… Le mien oui…. O: )

Dit skla imeur : Rien n'est à moi, à part les pensées du monsieur. Lui, et tout les personnages cités appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

*¤*

Ils me méprisent. Je le sais. 

Ils ne m'aiment pas.

Je suis trop nul par rapport à eux. 

Pourtant, ils m'ont accepté parmi eux. Parmi les Maraudeurs. 

Un des plus beaux jours de ma vie.

Peut-être ne me jugent-ils pas vraiment inférieur à eux. 

Peut-être même qu'ils m'estiment.

Je ne pense pas. 

Je suis de trop. 

Ils se moquent.

Ils se moquent de mon animagus sans prétention. Mais ce n'est pas ma faute. Sirius a arrêté ma transe à ce moment là… Un autre animal allait se dessiner. 

Quel idiot !

Je le hais à présent. 

Lui.

Comme ses amis. Ses amis à lui. 

Ce sont ses amis.

Plus les miens.

S'ils l'ont jamais été. 

Je les admirais. Je les adulais. 

Surtout James. James Potter.

Quel succès il avait. 

Il avait tout c'est vrai… Du succès auprès des filles, du succès au Quiddich. Sa famille est fortunée… 

Sirius. Sirius Black.

Lui aussi était plébiscité par les filles…

Au Quiddich il est aussi doué que moi….

Mais en cours, ….

J'en ai assez. 

Rémus. Rémus Lupin.

Taciturne, effacé. Le plus sérieux.

Il a son secret.

C'est pour lui que nous avons voulu être animagi.

Pour lui qu'une fois de plus je me ridiculise aux yeux de cette bande d'amis dont j'aimerais tellement être l'âme. Comme eux.

Mais je ne suis qu'inutile.

Je ne peux jamais donner mon avis.

Lupin m'écoute, mais il est tellement effacé…. 

Lui m'a dit qu'il était désolé que Sirius se soit permis d'interrompre ma transe. 

Ne me laissant qu'un animal qui, selon Sirius, me convient parfaitement. 

Un rat !

Je suis un rat.

Indésirable.

Peureux. 

Craintif.

Fragile.

C'est ce que pense Sirius de moi… 

Et il a probablement raison.

Je me déteste. 

J'aimerais en finir avec eux.

Qu'ils ne me rabaissent plus. 

Et un jour, Il est arrivé.

Il m'a dit que j'avais du potentiel.

Que leurs brimades me confinaient dans la médiocrité.

Je me suis senti important.

Fort.

Renaître. 

J'ai senti ce renouveau au fond de moi. 

Et je l'ai suivi.

Voldemort.

Il a appliqué sa marque sur mon bras.

Une brûlure. 

Douleur insoutenable. 

Douleur pénétrante.

Douleur permanente. 

Et puis Potter, Black et Lupin se sont rangés aux cotés de Dumbledore. Contre mon maître. Alors que j'espérais les rallier à notre cause.

Puis le maître a commencé à agir de plus en plus. 

Il voulait toujours plus de renseignements.

Mes amis ne savaient pas que j'avais juré fidélité à un autre que Dumbledore. 

James s'est marié.

Il a eu un enfant avec la jeune Lily Evans.

Cela a fortement contrarié le Maître. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi.

La jeune Évans était Serpentard. Il espérait la rallier. 

Elle était douée. 

Très douée.

Trop peut-être. 

Elle allait céder.

Quand elle revit Potter. 

Elle l'avait connu à Poudlard, mais le trouvait insolent, mal élevé. 

Rustre.

Puis elle l'avait revu, quelques temps plus tard.

Peu après que le maître l'ait contactée.

Mais elle l'aimait. C'était trop tard.

Ils se marièrent.

Le maître poussa des hurlements de rage comme jamais je n'en avais entendu. 

Même Rémus Lupin n'en poussait pas d'aussi terribles. 

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il projetait pour elle, mais il décida de se venger de l'affront qu'elle lui avait fait.

En la faisant souffrir.

Puis, un fils leur est né. 

Voldemort appris que ce bébé était l'Héritier. Héritier de toute la puissance de Gryffondor. Il fallait agir.

Agir tant que l'Héritier n'était qu'un bébé.

Mais malgré mes renseignements, il n'arrivait pas à les abattre. 

Apparemment eux aussi avaient leurs renseignements. 

Et Dumbledore eut une idée lumineuse.

Le sortilège de fidelitas.

Dissimuler à l'intérieur d'un être le plus précieux des secrets. 

Ce secret ne peut alors être découvert que si son Gardien décide de le donner.

Tout le monde pensait que ce serait Sirius le Gardien du Secret.

J'ai compris à quel point mes amis, auxquels j'avais tourné le dos, me faisaient confiance ce jour-là.

Mais trop tard.

Je n'ai pas su refuser. 

Je suis devenu leur Gardien du Secret. 

Et mon maître l'a appris. Je ne le lui avais pas dit. 

Il me traitait de manière encore pire que les maraudeurs.

Pour lui j'étais encore moins que rien.

Lâche.

Traître.

Comme il avait raison !

Ce n'est pas en rat que j'aurais dû me changer.

Si Sirius n'avait stoppé ma transe, une larve serait sans doutes apparue. 

Car c'est ce que je suis vraiment.

Apprenant que je ne lui avais pas révélé le Secret. 

Je l'avais gardé.

Il me l'a arraché.

Quand les douleurs infligées sont devenues trop fortes, j'ai parlé. 

Et lui m'a laissé là, avec mes blessures.

Mon maître que j'admirais tant et que maintenant je crains.

Je suis pire qu'une larve.

Mon maître est parti, droit à Godric's Hollow. Leur refuge. En quatre formules magiques tout était fini. Un Alohomora, trois Avada Kedavra.

Le bébé renvoya le sort.

Le maître fut brisé.

J'ai fui.

Sirius.

Sirius qui lui ne m'avait jamais aimé a compris.

Il m'a poursuivi.

Je me suis vengé de lui, en assassinant douze moldus, et en laissant croire à ma propre mort.

Tout le monde était persuadé qu'il était le Gardien du Secret.

Tout le monde l'a cru coupable de treize morts. 

Il a été enfermé dans une prison, et moi dans une autre.

Rat domestique dans une famille de sorciers. 

Déchéance.

Jusqu'à ce que Sirius s'évade.

Qu'il me retrouve. 

Qu'il me piste.

Qu'il m'attrape.

Et le jeune bébé Potter, qui n'est plus un bébé, à refusé qu'il ne me tue. 

J'ai fui.

Et je suis retourné, je ne sais encore pourquoi, auprès de mon maître.

Il m'a puni.

Il m'a recueilli.

Il avait besoin d'un larbin. Et moi de sécurité.

Mais un jour, il tombera. 

Et ce jour là, je ne le pleurerai pas. 

*Fin*


End file.
